The Last Moments
by Rori Potter
Summary: Fem/Harry always wanted a family and when given a chance to find family she dives right in. The thing is she's 17. The last of her family is in America and shouldn't even be alive. Jamie is determined to not give up her family even if it means dying.
1. The boy named FREAK

Rating: K

Category: Harry Potter and Twilight

Pairings: Fem/Harry/Carlisle, Rosalie/Emmett, Edward/Esme, Hermione/ Ron, and Jasper/Alice.

Warnings: Completely AU

Summary: Fem/Harry always wanted a family and when given a chance to find family he dives right in. The thing is he's seventeen. The last of his family is in America and shouldn't even be alive. Harry is determined to not give up his family even if it means dying.

Credits: To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter Books and to Stephanie Meyer for writing for the Twilight books.

The Last Moments

Chapter 1

The boy named FREAK

Harry often wondered why he lived with his relatives. Where were his parents? Did they not want him? When he tried to ask his aunt Petunia she hissed at him and told him in no uncertain terms that they were dead and had been horrible people. They had died in a car accident because his father was drunk. She also told him that he should have died with them. It was then Harry wanted to know who he was and who his parents were. He was given the chance when his aunt, uncle, and cousin went to a company picnic.

They didn't come home for three days. On the third day the phone rang and a doctor left a message saying that there had been a car accident and that the Dursley's hadn't made it. They were trying to find some relatives to come and claim them and hopefully give them a happy funeral. Harry couldn't bring himself to touch the phone.

He pulled out the money that they had left in the house and placed it into an old bag of Dudley's. He placed everything he owned into that bag along with the few items of his mother's he had found in the attic on the second day. Knowing that someone would eventually come to the house he pulled out a pen and paper and wrote down a message.

Dear whoever should find this:

I am the nephew of Vernon and Petunia Dursley and the cousin to their son, Dudley. I have been here waiting for three days when I got the message about them being in an accident and not surviving. I cannot bring myself to feel sad about this as this had finally released me from their horrid care. I have seen more horrors then a man in war. They are related to a woman named Marge Dursley. Her information is on the fridge and I am onto greater adventures. I hope that I am never found as I know that no one will ever listen to me and I am tired of being invisible.

Sincerely,

The boy named FREAK

P.S. – If I find whoever put me here they will pay for the pain they caused me to suffer.

Harry placed the note on the table and walked out the door holding his bag. When he got far enough he used some change and called the police and gave them a clue as to where to find some information on the Dursley family's home. As the police pulled up to the house Harry was getting into a taxi cab and heading to London. Harry was 17.

_Flashback…_

"_Vat iz your name," Fleur asked as she sat on the bench next to him. Harry looked up from his book. _

"_My aunt and uncle call me Freak," he answered. "But my parents used to call me Harry, Harry Potter."_

"_Are you going to Hogwarts this September," Fleur asked as she attempted to hide her surprise at his answer. _

"_What is Hogwarts," Harry asked her confused. Fleur gasped at his response. _

"_I better explain that to you," Fleur said in response._

_End Flashback…_

Harry handed the taxi driver the money with a reasonable tip and got out of the car. Briefly Harry starred at the pub he stood in front of. His mother said in her diary that the Leaky Cauldron was where she went to when the Professor of magic took her to get her supplies. Harry managed to hide who he was and had the barman help him get through the alley. Harry went straight for the bank and up to one of the lines with the Goblins. They matched the description from his mothers' diary. When it was finally his turn the Goblin starred at Harry for a moment as though trying to figure out something.

_Flashback…_

"_Now, Harry bow and we will begin," Fleur told him as she watched Harry perfect his stance so that he could duel with her father along with a few other people. _

"_Begin," Gabrielle commanded. Flash of light began flying across the room. To Gabrielle it looked like a Muggle firework show. Harry had already managed to take out three of the men and was now working on Fleur and Gabrielle's father. Gabrielle winced when her father went down with a double dose of a stunner and a leg locker's jinx. Harry removed the spells on his opponents and helped them up. He headed over to Fleur. _

"_It seems Harry that you will no longer need to go to Hogwarts," Fleur commented as she handed Harry a towel to dry his face._

_End Flashback…_

"Name please," the goblin drawled. Harry looked up at the Goblin blankly before he responded.

"I don't know," Harry responded truthfully. The Goblin looked startled. He pushed down his glasses and looked over at Harry with a curious look. It seemed as though he was trying to decide whether or not Harry was being truthful.

"Where are your parents," the goblin finally asked. Harry stared at the Goblin with a blank face.

"Dead," Harry responded blandly. The Goblin narrowed his eyes.

"Where are your guardians," the goblin asked.

"Dead as of yesterday," Harry responded tonelessly. The goblin seemed like he was about ready to give up on Harry when Harry decided to continue on. "My mother wrote in her diary that there is a way to test who I am related to and to see which vaults I own. Could I do that to verify who I am?" The goblin blinked in shock.

"That is correct," the goblin said with a nod. The Goblin called over another Goblin who led Harry to the head of the bank, Ragnok. Harry sat down in front of the desk and waited for the Goblin to say something, after all it was only polite. It was only a moment later when Ragnok looked up at Harry.

"We are going to have to draw some blood to find out whom you are and what your inheritance is," Ragnok informed Harry. "For all we know you could be Harry Potter or even the heir to all four of the founders." Ragnok seemed amused by the idea and not a moment later he was instructing Harry what to do. Harry let a few drops of blood fall onto the parchment. For a few minutes the two just sat there waiting for the results. When Ragnok picked up the parchment he nearly fell out of his chair in shock. "My, my I have been told I have a bit of seer blood in me but never before I have been correct." Ragnok handed Harry the parchment and Harry looked at it curiously.

Name: Harry James Potter

Status: Pureblood

Born: July 31, 1980

Death: -

Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans

Status: Pureblood

Born: January 30, 1960

Death: October 31, 1981

Father: James Potter

Status: Pureblood

Born: May 27th, 1960

Death: October 31, 1981

Heir to:

Salazar Slytherin

Rowena Ravenclaw

Helga Hufflepuff

Godric Gryffindor

Merlin

Lillian Hale

James Potter

Lily Potter nee Evans

Vaults:

#1: 68.2 Million Galleons 72 Sickles and 5 Knuts

#2: 71.2 Million Galleons 21 Sickles and 16 Knuts

#3: 67.3 Million Galleons 12 Sickles and 7 Knuts

#4: 81 Million Galleons 31 Sickles and 10 Knuts

#5: 99 Million Galleons 12 Sickles and 17 Knuts

#37: 32 Million Galleons

#41: 399 Million Galleons total

#42: 381 Million Galleons total

Properties:

Privet Drive #4 Surrey, England

Godric's Hollow

Potter Mansion England

Slytherin Mansion England

Ravenclaw Mansion Paris, France

Hufflepuff Mansion Germany

Gryffindor Mansion England

Potter Vacation Home Forks, Washington

Investments:

Grunnings Drill Company

¾ ownership of the Daily Prophet

½ ownership of Zonkos

¾ ownership of Flourish and Blotts

½ ownership of Madam Malkins

½ ownership of Quality Quidditch Supplies

Harry stared at the parchment before he blinked and then looked up at Ragnok.

"Is there a way I could get a family tree," Harry asked Ragnok.

* * *

They were walking to lunch when Alice's eyes glazed over and the rest of the group froze and looked at Alice. Edward was staring at Rosalie with a strange look on his face. It wasn't a moment later when Alice's head snapped up and she dug her hand into Rosalie's arm as she dragged her outside. The rest of them followed. In a trance the Cullen group drove home. Esme called Carlisle who went home quickly citing family emergency. Once inside Alice finally spoke.

"Rosalie, your great-great-great-great nephew is alive," Alice said, her voice quivering. "He's seventeen years old. He's coming here. Apparently he's a wizard and somehow knows that you are alive but he's not sure how. He really doesn't care. He just wants family." Alice closed her and Carlisle knew that if she could cry she would.

"His parents were murdered in front of his eyes when he was only a year and a half old. He remembers it. That very night an old man left him on a doorstep. It was very cold that night and I am shocked he even survived. His family hated him, called him freak and boy. He didn't even know his name until he was six.

The uncle beat him a lot, he was starved, and he was forced to do chores staring when he was 3. His aunt occasionally beat him with a frying pan and his cousin took to Harry hunting. He beat Harry up too. His family was in a car accident when they were coming home from a company picnic at his uncle's work.

They didn't survive. The doctor called the house looking for relatives. Harry gathered his stuff along with a few things of his mother's that he had found and left. He left a note in the house and then when he got far enough he called the police and gave them the address of the Dursley home so that they could find his uncle's sister.

He then went to London in a cab and went to this bank where he found out he could be legally emancipated and how rich he is. After he found that out he asked for a family tree. Rose – he's coming here TOMORROW!"

* * *

When Harry was younger he was told that he was dumb, that he was a good for nothing freak. He never believed a word of it but during bad times he wished he had joined his parents in death. Now that he knew he had a relative who was alive Harry was glad that he hadn't. A woman guided Harry through the airport as he had asked her to because he didn't know his way around and they didn't want him to get lost. At the moment he was listening to the woman talking about a classic, To Kill a Mockingbird.

The book sounded interesting so Harry paid attention. However, that did not stop him from being happy when it was time for him to board his plane. The 10 hours that it took to get there Harry slept or watched movies. When he arrived in Seattle a taxi took him to his home. The house was huge and he was the secret keeper so he had no worries about someone finding him. He unpacked and decided he was going to wonder around town and then get something to eat.

He had wondered around town for some time when he came across a diner. Since he was hungry he decided to go in and get some food before going to the grocery store. Harry was sitting waiting for a waiter when a man in a police uniform came over and sat down. Harry immediately tensed.

"Hello I am the Chief of Police, Charlie Swan, what's your name," Charlie asked.

"My own," Harry responded shortly. Charlie blinked at the coldness.

"Now listen here," Charlie started.

"My parents are dead, murdered in front of my own eyes," Harry cut him off. "My aunt, uncle, and cousin just died a few days ago in a car accident and I want to be left alone."

"How old are you kid," Charlie asked, not wavering.

"17 and how old are you," Harry asked in response. Charlie blinked in shock and Harry gave him a sweet innocent smile. "It's only fair that you tell me now that I've told you." Charlie opened his mouth to respond when someone spoke.

"Hello Harrison," a warm voice greeted him. Harry gave a small nod.

"Hello Carlisle," Harry responded. "I trust your sister is well?"

"She is," Carlisle said with a nod. His face softened. "I trust you will be at your appointment tomorrow?"

"I will need a ride," Harry said. "I can't take a taxi as none of them are in this town." Carlisle chuckled as Harry gave a small grin at the inside joke. Charlie had a look of confusion on his face.

"Yes, it is a small town," Carlisle said amused. "I could have one of my kids take you." Harry scowled at Carlisle.

"I can find my own way there," Harry snapped back. Carlisle sighed. He knew Harry could. Harry had taken seven different buses when he was 4 to have his broken arm put into a cast. Harry said he had forgotten what feeling pain felt like when Carlisle asked him how he managed to do all that through the pain.

Harry wouldn't tell him his name and it was only through Edwards' ability that he had been able to find out. It was at that moment the waiter arrived with Harry's bag of food. Harry quickly paid the waiter with a tip and then was gone. With a sigh Carlisle took Harry's empty seat. Charlie starred at the man in amazement.

"Who is he," Charlie asked Carlisle.

"Harry Potter," Carlisle answered. "He was telling the truth earlier about his family; although his aunt and uncle got what they deserved for what they did to Harry. I'll never forget the first thing he said to me when I first met him."

"What was that," Charlie asked curiously.

"He said, 'How can I know when I am in pain if that is all I have known'," Carlisle said with a bitter laugh. Charlie's eyes widened.

"You mean-," Charlie started.

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean," Carlisle said before he left the diner. Charlie slumped in his chair. How could someone to that to that poor kid? The kid was his daughter's age. The very thought sickened him.

* * *

Alice was practically bouncing off the walls in anticipation the day after Harry's appointment. Edward had gone off hunting as Alice had been going through every fashion possibility in her head for the past day. Jasper sat in a chair with a book on the Civil War. His eyes weren't really on the book but his wife who was practically dancing around the room. It was 1 o'clock when she finally sauntered over to Jasper and dragged him to the jeep.

As she was driving Jasper realized that they were going to the mall and Jasper internally groaned, he knew better than to groan out loud. When Alice dragged him to a store for boys clothing he knew something was up. They were looking at some shirts in the men's section when a young man around 17 years old with emerald green eyes came over to look at some shirts near them.

He was muttering about the fact that he didn't even know his own clothes size. He seemed really frustrated. Alice bounded over to him before Jasper could stop her.

"I can help you if you want," Alice said. The teen looked up in shock.

"That would be nice," the kid told Alice. "I'm Harry Potter. Who are you?"

"Alice Cullen," Alice introduced herself.

"Jasper Hale," Jasper said dryly. Harry's eyes widened almost immediately.

"A-Are you related to Rosalie Hale," Harry managed to get out.

"I am her adopted brother," Jasper informed him. Harry seemed happy about this but said nothing more on the topic as the three built up Harry's new wardrobe. As they were leaving the mall Harry spoke up.

"Could you give me a ride home," Harry seemed a tad embarrassed, in fact Jasper knew he was. Alice nodded and helped Harry put his stuff in the jeep. Harry handed them a paper with his address on it and told them to memorize it.

Confused they followed his instructions and he directed them to his home. Harry's home was beautiful. Jasper and Alice helped Harry carry the stuff into the house and into his room.

"Uh… Harry, do you own this house," Jasper asked as looked around. He was pretty sure he had seen a library on the way to Harry's room.

"I do," Harry said. "It's been in my family for years and I am the last in my family." Jasper winced when he felt the sadness from Harry. Harry then tilted his head as though he just realized something. "You want to see the library, don't you?" Jasper nodded. Harry sighed. "I'd let you go in but I have yet to clean it up and it's a bit dangerous in there." Harry jumped half a foot when Jasper's cell phone went off. Jasper quickly answered. It was Rosalie.

"Jasper, where are you," Rosalie asked him irritated. "For that matter, where is Alice?"

"We went shopping," Jasper answered. "Alice found someone to dress up and we are currently at his house."

"Exactly how old is this guy that she found," Rosalie asked.

"17 years old," Jasper answered, his amusement slipping in his voice. Harry looked at him curiously.

"SEVENTEEN," Rosalie screeched. "Is it who I think it is?"

"It is," Jasper answered. Rosalie let out another shriek and he had to hold the phone away from his aching ear. "For goodness sake, are you trying to make me go deaf?"

"Sorry, Jasper," Rosalie immediately answered. "Is he coming to the house?"

"I don't know," Jasper answered. "Let me see." Before Rosalie could get anything more out Jasper put the phone against his chest and looked to Harry.

"It seems you have been invited to the house," Jasper informed Harry. "Would you like to come?"

"Will Rosalie be there," Harry asked softly. Alice was barely even able to hear him as she came into the room.

"Yes she will," Jasper answered.

"I'll go," Harry answered. Jasper put the phone back to his ear. He could hear Rosalie telling the others what to do.

"He's coming," Jasper informed her.

"Excellent," Rosalie said excited. "When will you three be here?"

"Uh, Harry when do you want to go there," Jasper asked as put his phone to his chest once more.

"Doesn't matter to me," Harry said with a shrug. Jasper looked to Alice who mouthed "An hour."

"We'll see you in an hour," Jasper told her once back on the phone.

"All right, I got some planning to do," Rosalie said. "Good bye Jasper." Jasper pushed the end button and flipped the phone shut. Almost immediately Alice was dragging him to his closet so that he would look his best when meeting Rosalie.

Jasper just sat there watching the two argue about what he should wear. Harry wanted to wear some darker colors while Alice wanted him to wear some brighter colors. Life had just gotten more interesting.

"Rosalie, pacing isn't going to get him here faster," Edward commented dryly as the hour came to a close.

"What if he isn't coming for me but because of Jasper or Alice," Rosalie muttered. "What if he doesn't like me? What if he runs away from me? What if he-?" It was then the bell rang. Rosalie was immediately at the door. She took a deep unnecessary breath and opened the door.


	2. The Meeting

Rating: K

Category: Harry Potter and Twilight

Pairings: Fem/Harry/Carlisle, Rosalie/Emmett, Edward/Esme, Hermione/ Ron, and Jasper/Alice.

Warnings: Completely AU

Summary: Fem/Harry always wanted a family and when given a chance to find family he dives right in. The thing is he's seventeen. The last of his family is in America and shouldn't even be alive. Harry is determined to not give up his family even if it means dying.

Credits: To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter Books and to Stephanie Meyer for writing for the Twilight books.

"Rosalie, pacing isn't going to get him here faster," Edward commented dryly as the hour came to a close.

"What if he isn't coming for me but because of Jasper or Alice," Rosalie muttered. "What if he doesn't like me? What if he runs away from me? What if he-?" It was then the bell rang. Rosalie was immediately at the door. She took a deep unnecessary breath and opened the door.

The Last Moments

Chapter 2

The Meeting

Harry nervously sat in the jeep as they speed toward the Cullen house. Alice turned around in her seat to look at Harry as she talked. Jasper watched her in the mirror as he was driving.

"So Harry what's your favorite color," Alice asked him. Harry eyed Alice as he was sure she had a motive to finding that out.

"Dark green," Harry answered. "What's yours?"

"Pink," Alice answered. "What's your favorite book?"

"To Kill a Mockingbird," Harry answered. He was glad the flight attendant let him borrow her copy on the plane. "What's yours?"

"Watching Alice," Alice said with a giggle. Harry grinned at the irony. "What's your favorite sport?"

"Kickball but Baseball is a close second," Harry answered. "What's yours?"

"Baseball," Alice answered. "If you could wish for anything, what would it be?"

"For my parents to be alive," Harry answered honestly. "What about you?"

"To remember," Alice said in a bit of a daze. "What's your favorite animal?"

"Owl," Harry answered. "What about you?"

"A kitty," Alice answered as Jasper pulled into the driveway. "We're here!" She jumped out of the car and then helped Harry out of his seat. Alice followed Harry and Jasper up to the house. Harry walked forward to the door and rang the doorbell. Behind him Alice was bouncing in excitement while Jasper seemed amused by it all. It was then the door opened to reveal a woman about 18 years old. She gave a him a nervous smile. She looked beautiful.

"Hello, I am Rosalie Hale," Rosalie greeted him.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry responded. "Can I come in?" Rosalie nodded and opened the door further to let the three in. Soon they were in living room where two other people sat there. One was reading a book while the other was playing a video game. Rosalie immediately stalked over to the bulky one playing the video game and paused the game.

"Emmett come and meet your nephew," Rosalie told him, her voice commanding him to do so. Emmett grinned up at his wife as he went over to his nephew. Harry eyed him as he approached him.

"Hello, I am Emmett Cullen," Emmett said to Harry offering his hand. Harry took the big burly hand and shook it. Harry immediately noticed that his hand along with Alice and Jasper were really cold despite the fact that it was the summer. Harry, however, made no comment.

"Nice to meet you," Harry informed him. Emmett grinned. "I don't have to call you uncle do I?"

"Not if you don't want to," Emmett said with a grin. Harry nodded, relieved. Rosalie tentatively came over to the couch where Harry was now sitting and shrunk down to his level to see him eye to eye.

"Harry what would you like to know," Rosalie asked him. Harry looked at Rosalie.

"Are you going to leave me too," Harry asked her – his face serious.

* * *

Carlisle flipped through his newest chart. When Harry said that he hadn't been to the doctor except for once in his life; he hadn't been kidding. Carlisle felt oddly protective of the seventeen year old. He decided it was because he was Rosalie great-great nephew or something like that.

However, he knew there was something more to it but at the moment he couldn't figure out what it was. With a shake of his head Carlisle looked at the chart to determine the best course of action to get Harry to being a healthy seventeen year old. With a sigh Carlisle prepared to head home.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had only been surprised two other times in his life. The first time was when his sister died. The second time had been when he found out that Sirius had betrayed the Potters. The third time was now. He had just been informed by that Harry's family had died in a car accident and Harry was nowhere to be found. Apparently he had taken all of his stuff with him and then left a note before he took off.

After he got a decent distance away from the home he called the police and directed them to the home. From what the headmaster gathered from the note he found out that someone had left him with the Dursley's and had never bothered to check on him. It seems that Harry wasn't too happy with him as he had left Harry with them. When he looked around the house he realized that leaving Harry with the Dursley's was the worst idea he had ever had. With a sigh he popped a lemon drop in his mouth and went to work. Harry would probably not want to come to Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry,

I write this as I watch you levitate your godfather. Several months ago when I found out I was pregnant I feared the worst. It seems I have many things to apologize to you for. Your father and I decided you would be safest as a boy so I convinced one of my old friends to brew a gender-changing potion so that you would be safe as a boy. The potion should wear off when you are seventeen years old as it is a long lasting potion. I hope you can forgive me for doing this but I wanted to keep you safe even if I wasn't alive.

When the clock hits midnight on the week after your 17th birthday you will begin the transformation. There will be pain and if at all possible have someone you trust with you during the transformation. If you cannot find someone then I suggest having a healer nearby just in case. Harry I wish I could be there with you but I have a feeling something is going to happen. I want you to know that Peter Pettigrew is our Secret Keeper not Sirius Black.

Lily Potter

Your mom

P.S. – I love you my child, don't forget that.

Harry stared at his mother's journal. Briefly Harry looked at his watch. Tomorrow was the week after his birthday. That meant that tonight was when he was going to change into who he really was. Fleetingly Harry realized that he would have to prepare himself. He pulled out his cell phone and texted Alice 'Be prepared for a shopping trip tomorrow'.

Once again Harry looked at his watch. He knew that the Cullen's wouldn't be up so he prepared to go through the transformation himself. Harry ignored the tears that slid down his face as he prepared for bed. He had an hour before he was supposed to transform and he would be all by himself.

* * *

At the Cullen house Rosalie and Alice were preparing Harry's room when Alice's phone went off. She flipped the phone open and noticed a text from Harry. Alice frowned wondering why Harry would need to go shopping again. Maybe he was putting some new stuff in his home. Alice had just put the phone down when she stiffened.

Vision…

Harry was lying on his bed silently screaming as his body shook and twisted. His face showed that he was in extreme pain as he tried to avoid crying out. Without warning an ear piercing scream came from his throat before he blacked out on his bed.

End…

Almost instantly Alice grabbed Rosalie in shock.

"We need to get to Harry now," Alice told her. Rosalie was up in an instant.

"What's wrong with him," Rosalie asked as Alice called Carlisle on their way to Harry's home.

"I don't know," Alice admitted as they raced through the house to Harry's room. Like in Alice's vision he was screaming. Helplessly the two tried calming him down as they waited for Carlisle to arrive. It wasn't minutes later that Harry's body stopped convulsing; soon after Carlisle arrived. It was only when he turned on the light that they got a good look; Carlisle stiffened when he got closer to Harry.

Harry was no longer a boy Alice realized. It was then the text finally made sense. Alice and Rosalie went downstairs while Carlisle gave Harry a checkup. It was a few minutes later that Carlisle joined the two in Harry's living room.

"Carlisle what is going on," Alice immediately asked the instant he was in the room. "Why did you react so strangely?" Rosalie it seemed wanted to know also.

"Harry's my mate," Carlisle finally answered the two. Rosalie looked ready to sock Carlisle when he continued on. "There is something else. Harry is no longer a boy." Alice stopped Rosalie before she could get to Carlisle.

"He's telling the truth Rose," Alice informed her softly. She picked up a journal that Alice knew Harry's mother owned when she was alive. She pointed to the last entry. Rosalie sunk into her chair as she read the entry.

"Why didn't he come to me," Rosalie softly asked.

"He probably thought we were asleep," Alice informed her. She looked to Carlisle. "We are going to have to inform him that we are Vampires." Rosalie stiffened at that.

"Why do we have to tell him," Rosalie stiffly asked. Alice looked to Rosalie sadly.

"We are the last of his family," Alice responded. "He has a right to know."

"Do you know how he will react," Carlisle asked. Alice shook her head.

"Everything keeps changing," Alice told them. "I can't even get a little bit of a vision." Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Do you think we should tell her about me being her mate," Carlisle asked the two girls.

"No, we need to let her adjust to use being Vampires before throwing that on her," Rosalie informed Carlisle. Carlisle nodded in acceptance. "How long do you think it will take her to wake up?"

"I don't know," Carlisle said. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"We should probably take turns watching over her so that she doesn't wake up along," Rosalie mused.

"When is my turn," Emmett boomed as he and the rest of the family entered into the house. Within seconds Emmett was holding Rosalie close to him, Jasper was holding Alice close to him and Esme along with Edward were sitting on the couch with Carlisle.

"Rosalie and Emmett will be first watch," Alice announced. "Then Jasper and I. Then Edward. Then Carlisle and Esme." Everyone nodded their agreement and Rosalie and Emmett went up to Harry's room.

"Do you know what she is supposed to be called," Carlisle asked after some silence. Alice peered at the journal as she flipped around.

"Jamie Lillian Potter," Alice answered when she found the answer. Carlisle nodded and then the room was silent again.

* * *

Alice watched as her only niece slept on. Jasper gave her a hand a squeeze along with a small smile. Alice gave him a brief smile before she turned back to watch Jamie. It was then Alice noticed that Jamie's breathing had gotten faster and it seemed she waking up. Not a moment later was Jamie opening her eyes. Alice and Jasper held their breath as Jamie opened her mouth to speak.

"Where am I," Jamie began. "Who are you? Who I am? What is going on? Did you get the number of the bus who ran me over?" Alice and Jasper blinked at the rapid questioning. Alice was the first to recover.

"You're Jamie Lillian Potter," Alice informed her. "You are in your own house. I am Alice Cullen and this is Jasper Hale, your adopted uncle. You were apparently given a potion to make you a boy but it wore off. You just finished your transformation back. There was no bus that ran you over you so there is no number to get." Jamie nodded.

"Could you get me some water, Ali," Jamie questioned. It took a moment for Alice to realize that they had been tricked.

"You're so hilarious," Alice said with a scowl. Jamie snickered behind her hand and Jasper could feel the amusement pouring off of her. Alice opened her mouth to call Carlisle when the door swung open.

"How are you feeling Jamie," Carlisle question as he checked Jamie's health. Jamie gave him a dazzling smile and Alice could see him forcing himself to not change her that instant.

"Fabulous," Jamie said as she sat up. It was then she realized something. "Um… Alice did you by chance bring anything I can wear until we go shopping?" Alice nodded and shooed Jasper and Carlisle out of the room as she helped Jamie get dressed. Once she was dressed they headed downstairs. The whole family sat waiting for them. It was after they had sat down when Rosalie began to talk.

"Jamie, we want you to know that you are part of our family and there is nothing that can change that," Rosalie told Jamie. Jamie nodded, wondering what was going on. "Jamie there is something we need to tell you."

"What is it," Jamie wondered.

"We're vampires," Rosalie finally answered her question.


	3. Jamie's Wish

"_Jamie, we want you to know that you are part of our family and there is nothing that can change that," Rosalie told Jamie. Jamie nodded, wondering what was going on. "Jamie there is something we need to tell you."_

"_What is it," Jamie wondered._

"_We're vampires," Rosalie finally answered her question._

The Last Moment

Chapter 3

Jamie's Wish

A vampire is defined as a preternatural being, commonly believed to be a reanimated corpse, which is said to suck the blood of sleeping persons at night. Most commonly believed ways of destroying a vampire is by a wooden stake, sunlight, and garlic. However, as said before they are only believed and have never been proven.

Some laugh at the mere thought of how ridiculous the ways of destroying a vampire is. The most common is a vampire himself who finds himself in an awkward situation such as the one the Cullen's were in at that moment.

"And," Jamie prompted as though waiting for something else. Rosalie helplessly looked to Edward who shook his head in resignation. Since the beginning of the transformation, he no longer had access to her mind. "Are you telling me this so that I'll know before you drain me dry?" The horrified faces of the Cullen's caused her to burst out in laughter.

"I already knew. I knew since I meet Alice and Jasper. My mom has met a few while she was working as a healer and all of you fit the description. It took me looking through a few books to figure out why all you have gold eyes though. Am I supposed to run away screaming or something?"

"No-no we just wanted you to know as I am the last of your family," Rosalie answered. "So do you have-?"

"No I have no problems with Vampires," Jamie said with a shake of her head, her eyes full of amusement at the question. "I don't mind; although I could do without Jasper trying to calm me down every 5 minutes." Jasper gave her a grin and bowed his head in acknowledgment. Rosalie shot Jasper a glare but all he did was shrug his shoulders in response.

"Anymore surprises you guys want to spring on me today," Jamie asked as she surveyed the vampires in front of her. All of them shook their heads but Jamie noticed the moment's hesitation. Jamie internally sighed; she knew that they were hiding something from her. Jamie let it go, for the moment.

When the Cullen's went back to their house to prepare for school Jamie put her plan into action. Using wandless action she packed all of the stuff she wanted to bring with her and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper to write a note. Hopefully they would understand.

Later that day…

"I can't wait to see Jamie," Alice said as she bounced in her seat. Rosalie looked up pretending to not be interested but she too did agree with Alice. She was happy to see the remainder of her family and it only helped that Jamie was much of a shopper as she was. As they entered the driveway Rosalie had a sense of uneasiness.

Alice, didn't even knock, went right in and upstairs to Jamie's room. Alice let out a gasp of shock and immediately Rosalie knew why. The whole room had been emptied out; the only things remaining were the clothes that Jamie had bought when she was a boy. On the pillow lay an envelope that read _Rosalie._

_Dear Rosalie,_

_I am at the grocery store picking up some food. I should be back in an hour._

_Jamie_

Jamie never came home.

Vision...

_Carlisle stared at the elder man in front of him. There had been many times that he had thought the elder man to be joking but it seems that this one time when Carlisle was sure the man was joking that he was not. _

"_What do you mean come here and teach," Carlisle asked staring at the man dumbfounded. Albus chuckled._

"_I need a new muggle studies teacher, Care of Magical assistant, assistant to head of Slytherin, someone to help out the house elves, two counselors, and I need someone with expertise in the muggle area of medicine with how many muggleborn students we have been receiving," Albus told Carlisle. _

_Carlisle looked at the man in shock. His family stood behind him and was also in shock. Silently they communicated that it would be a good idea. Almost instantly they informed Albus that they agreed. Carlisle wondered off while the others took a tour of the castle. _

_Carlisle found what he believed to be the hospital wing and was wondering around when he came across a familiar scent mixed in with something else. Carlisle turned around to see the familiar face of Jamie Potter._

End Vision

Edward gave Alice a curious look as he tried to figure out the vision. He had never seen the older man from Alice's vision and he was curious as to why he would want them to be working in the Wizarding world as they were Vampires.

"Carlisle, do you know someone named Albus Dumbledore," Edward asked Carlisle as he walked into Carlisle's study. Carlisle looked up curiously.

"He's the headmaster at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardy," Carlisle responded. "Why?" It was at that moment that Alice choose to bounce in.

"He's going to have jobs for us sometime in the future," Alice informed Carlisle. "Jamie is going to be there." The last sentence caught Carlisle's attention almost instantly.

"Jamie," Carlisle asked. For the past few weeks since Jamie's disappearance Carlisle had been mopping and throwing himself into work. The rest of the family barely saw him. On and off all of them had been trying to get him out of what they called "his funk". The name Jamie had been taboo in the house since her disappearance had occurred. "How old is she in the vision?" That caused both Alice and Edward to squirm uncomfortably.

"She looks to be in her twenties Carlisle," Alice finally said. "But I could be wrong."

Jamie glared at Fleur. The Veela had told her in no uncertain terms that she would be going with her to Hogwarts as they needed a on deck healer. The headmistress at Fleur's school had told her that she would be needed as she was the apprentice of the current healer and they couldn't have the actual healer go along for only 12 students.

Knowing that she was not going to win against Fleur and the Headmistress she agreed. Carefully she glided out of the room and went up to her room. She picked up her pillow and screamed. For several minutes she dry sobbed as she let out all of her emotions.

Going there would mean showing that she was alive to the man who placed her with the horrid Dursley's. She felt past memories fly through her head. She had taken on the job working for Fleur's family as Fleur was an old friend who helped her go to America.

Not to long after she started working for the family she started working with the Unspeakable's at the French ministry. Working as an unspeakable she worked with time turners on a consistent bases causing her to be 21 when she supposed to be she turned 20 she went through her Vampire inheritance. Her mother had gone through the same inheritance. It turns out after some digging Jamie found out that she was the niece of the current French minister, Fleur's father.

"Welcome, welcome to a brand new year," Albus greeted the students. "I am pleased to announce that this year Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard tournament." Albus paused as he waited for the cheering to go down. "There will be an age limit of 17 years old." Once again he paused to allow the boos to calm down. "I am happy to announce that Beauxbatons and Durmstrung will be arriving this Friday."

That Friday

"I wonder how they are arriving," Ron commented as they waited for the last schools to arrive. Durmstrung had arrived an hour before in a boat and were currently settling down. Hermione opened her mouth to answer when carriages connected to threstals came from the sky. With a slight huff she turned to watch as the carriages landed.

Not one moment later did the doors of one of the carriages open to reveal the headmistress of the french school; she was twice as tall as Hagrid, Hermione noted. Seconds later 6 boys and 6 girls come out of the carriage.

They joined their headmistress in heading up to the school. The majority of the students started heading back into the school as both schools had arrived but Hermione watched the second carriage as she noticed that it had yet to open. Ron tugged on her robe so that he could go and see the girls but she whispered to him to wait and pointed out the unopened carriage.

This spiked Ron's interest so Hermione turned back to watching the carriage. Logically she thought that there could be luggage in there but she knew that they were not muggles. She watched as the carriage slowly opened to reveal a slim pale leg that slid down and touched the ground following yet another leg.

The door slowly revealed the rest of the body of the person coming out of the carriage. The woman was pale as a piece of plain muggle paper. She was beautiful with a full figure, blood red lips, raised high cheek bones, midnight black hair, and the most interesting thing was her eyes – emerald green with bits of bronze.

She looked around for a moment before she pulled a briefcase out of the carriage. She then pulled out a large case which she shrunk with a wave of her hand. She looked up with a amused look as she flickered her eyes to Hermione and Ron.

"Could you two help me," she asked them amused. Hermione jumped startled and Ron turned red that matched his hair. She gestured them down to her and the two exchanged looks before heading down to the strangely beautiful woman. Her smiled widened. "Excellent you two must be Hogwarts students?" Hermione and Ron nodded. She brightened at this.

"That's great. Could you two levitate these cases for me?" They nodded and followed her as she levitated several more cases behind her. It didn't take either of them long to figure out that they were heading to the hospital wing. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and the woman gave them an amused look.

"JAMIE," Poppy screeched the second she saw her good friend. She rushed over and hugged her. It was then she noticed Hermione and Ron. She directed them to where the cases needed to be and turned back to Jamie. "Jamie, how are you doing?" Jamie sighed in annoyance.

"If I don't find my mate soon," Jamie began. "I will die within the year. I know I've already meet him as I wouldn't being have this problem. I really wish that I knew who it was." Poppy gave her a sorrowful look. It was at that moment that Hermione and Ron walked back in.

"We'll help you," Hermione told her softly. "I know for a fact that you can only knew who your mate is if they have acknowledge that you are their mate. They must also be a full blooded vampire, not a newborn, at the time of acknowledgment. Does that narrow it down for you?" Jamie collapsed in a nearby chair and whispered, "Carlisle."

"Who is Carlisle," Hermione asked as soon as they had all gotten comfortable. Jamie sighed as she remembered the people she left behind.

"He is the leader of a vegetarian vampire coven when I last saw him," Jamie remembered. "I met him when I went to visit the closest relative I have, Rosalie Hale. She was turned after her fiance and his friends beat her and raped her. She went after them in her wedding dress. He has a sister, Esme. She was 3 when he was turned. He ended up turning her when she tried to commit suicide after the loss of her child.

Then there is Edward. He was dying of the Spanish Influenza. His mother's dying wish to Carlisle was to save him, he did. Then there is Emmett. Rosalie found him being mauled by a grizzly bear. She killed the bear and ran to Carlisle so that he could change him. Emmett still calls her 'my angel'. Then there is Alice and Jasper.

Alice came up to Carlisle and informed him that her and Jasper would be a part of his family. No one really knows Alice story...all she remembers is darkness. Jasper's story is something I am not willing to tell without his permission.

"I met Alice and Jasper when I went to a nearby mall to get some clothing as I knew I would be there awhile. When I found out Jasper's last name, him and Rosalie pose as twins, I went through every possibility I could find on what to do. I think I gave Alice a headache. When they drove me home I told them I had come to meet Rosalie.

When Alice and I were putting up clothes Rosalie called Jasper. She wanted to know where Jasper and Alice were. Jasper told her and she invited me over. Jasper told her we would see her in an hour. Alice prepared me to meet Rosalie. On the way there she kept me distracted by asking questions that both of us would have to answer. When we arrived I met Rosalie at the door. She let us in and had Emmett come over and greet me. We talked.

"Later that night I found a letter from my mother. She wanted to tell me who their secret keeper was. She also wanted to tell me that I was a girl not a boy. For my safety and protection her and dad agreed to give me a temporary gender changing potion.

I found out that I would change back that night, my 17th birthday. I texted Alice to be prepared for a shopping trip tomorrow. I would need a whole new wardrobe. I didn't think any of them were awake at the time as at the time I believed them to be an everyday muggle family.

"Sometime during my transformation they arrived. After they arrived they called Carlisle. He came and helped me best he could. I remember vaguely noticing that Carlisle had stiffened and that Alice seemed concerned for some reason.

I believe when they went downstairs Carlisle acknowledged me as his mate. When I woke up Alice and Jasper were in the room. They were taking turns watching me. First thing I did was play a joke on Alice. She fell for it until I called her Ali.

Carlisle came in and checked on my health. Alice shooed Jasper and Carlisle out of the room so that I could change. I went downstairs and Rosalie informed me that since we were family she wanted me to know something. She told me they were vampires.

We talked a little after I informed them that I had no problems with them being Vampires. After they left to keep up the ruse that were humans in town I headed to the grocery store. That was where I got kidnapped. It took them a year for them to find me – somehow I ended up in France."

* * *

Carlisle stared at the elder man in front of him. There had been many times that he had thought the elder man to be joking but it seems that this one time when Carlisle was sure the man was joking that he was not.

"What do you mean come here and teach," Carlisle asked staring at the man dumbfounded. Albus chuckled.

"I need a new muggle studies teacher, Care of Magical assistant, assistant to head of Slytherin, someone to help out the house elves, two counselors, and I need someone with expertise in the muggle area of medicine with how many muggleborn students we have been receiving," Albus told Carlisle. Carlisle looked at the man in shock. His family stood behind him and was also in shock. Silently they communicated that it would be a good idea. Almost instantly they informed Albus that they agreed.

"I am going to need to go and check out the hospital wing," Carlisle informed the headmaster. Albus nodded and had a house elf go and retrieve the Beauxbatons nurse as Madam Pomfrey was at a conference for the rest of the year. The rest of the family went with the deputy headmistresses to go to their rooms.

While Carlisle waited he listened in on the many noises around him. It was only a few minutes later did he hear faint footsteps. Within seconds there was a knock on the door. Albus told them to "come in". The door opened to reveal a student who Carlisle believed would be future head girl material.

"Professor the nurse from Beauxbatons sent me to bring the new doctor to the hospital wing," Hermione informed them. "She is taking care of a few students that were in a potions explosion." The headmaster nodded and Hermione turned to Carlisle. She narrowed her eyes for a moment.

"You're a vegetarian vampire." Carlisle blinked in shock but Albus seemed amused that she had figured it out so fast. "I read a lot so I notice things faster then others." She blushed as she remembered Jamie being amused that she couldn't figure out why she was so different.

"Miss. Granger, could you please take me to the hospital wing," Carlisle politely interrupted her rambling. Hermione blushed and nodded. Soon they were nearing the hospital wing and Carlisle picked up Hermione's racing heart. Within seconds it seemed like her heart slowed down and she was pushing open the door. Carlisle caught a familiar scent but didn't have time to think about before Hermione had let out a shriek. He turned to see a woman on the ground convulsing and spitting out blood that smelled distinctly like animal blood.

Alice flipped the page of her newest magazine as she made herself cozy in Jasper's lap. She was looking at a cute jacket when her glazed over and her whole body tensed.

_Vision..._

"_What's wrong with her," Carlisle asked. The young woman looked over to Carlisle as though deciding whether she should say anything._

"_She's dying," the young woman finally answered. "Apparently she has met her mate and he has acknowledged her but she didn't realize who it was until recently. Even then she doesn't know how to contact him as the last time she saw him was 3 years ago for them, 6 for her."_

"_What's her mates name," Carlisle asked._

"_Carlisle Cullen," the young woman answered._

_End_

Edward gave Alice a startled looked. Alice had managed to drop the magazine she had been holding along with the newspaper of the Wizarding world.

"We need to get to Carlisle and fast,"Alice informed them. Almost immediately all of the Cullens were out the door and heading to the hospital wing. Within the minute the group was in the hospital wing watching Alice's vision play out.

"What's her mates name," Carlisle asked. Edward rushed forward and had a hand on her mouth before she was able to respond. She huffed behind his hand but made no move to make him remove his hand. Alice placed a hand on Carlisle's shoulder. Carlisle gave her a suspicious look.

"Your patient is waking up," Alice informed Hermione as she heard some rustling in the direction of the bed. Hermione rushed to the person laying in the bed.

"Who's here Hermione," she asked. Hermione sighed.

"Alice Cullen," Alice began. "Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Esme Cullen, and Carlisle Cullen." With each name Jamie and Hermione's eyes widened. Jamie laid a pale cool hand on Hermione's arm.

"I wish to speak with him alone," Jamie informed Hermione. Hermione nodded and everybody but Carlisle and Jamie left.

"How have you been," Carlisle softly asked. Jamie gave him a humored smile before she coughed into her hand. He noticed that she seemed weary as she shifted into a better position to see him,

"I should be asking you that," Jamie told him amused. "I am, after all, the one who never came back."

"You had no choice," Carlisle reminded her. Jamie coughed, the light in her eyes slowly dying.

"And look where it has got me, Carlisle," She pointed out to him. "I am dying and the person I am closest to is my assistant. I have no friends to turn to when I want to talk. They wouldn't understand. My own mate wouldn't even tell me that I am his mate; I had to figure it out on my own.

My colleague would rather me dead then be near him because of my name. The last of my family that isn't a vampire has perished or disappeared in the war not to long after I finally got to know them.

My death will be but another name to be lost in time and in the history books. Tell me Carlisle do you know who I am to the Wizarding world?" Carlisle gave her a weary look. When they found out that they would meet Jamie in the Wizarding world the whole family read anything they could get their hands on.

Jamie was mentioned in several books and sometimes there was whole books on her. Jamie gave him a sad smile as she knew that he knew about her position in the Wizarding world. "I am famous. They have held me high on a pedestal but all they see is the chosen one, the girl-who-lived, the girl-with-too-many-hyphenated-names, and he who must be named defeater.

To them I am but another part of history they will have to remember for that History of Magic test. I am but another name inked into the history books. To the world, to those who remember me maybe it will be different but Carlisle I am dying and I don't have enough time to change their minds; not that I could – they are very stubborn."

She gave a sad laugh that turned into a coughing fit. Carlisle was by her side in an instant. She gave him a sad smile. He placed his cold hand on her forehead. She seemed to relax into his hand.

Carlisle lifted up her quilt and got underneath. Within seconds she was clinging to him like he was her life line. Carlisle placed a kiss on her forehead as she maneuvered to be in a more comfortable position.

"I could save you," Carlisle whispered into the darkness.


	4. Answers

"I could save you," Carlisle whispered into the darkness.

The Last Moments

Chapter 4

Answers

_"'Arry is zat you," Fleur asked in shock when she Jamie answered the mirror. Jamie gave her an amused grin._

_"Yeah," Jamie answered. "It seems that I was born a girl. My parents gave me a gender changing potion to keep me safe. They didn't count on the fact that they would die before they could tell me themselves. What's going on over there, Fleur?"_

_"We 'ave a big problem," Fleur informed her. "I overhead mom and dad talking. Dumbledore heard about kidnapping."_

_"He did," Jamie said shocked. "I can't believe it."_

_"Normally yes but Dumblydoore has managed to override the charm zat is hiding you," Fleur informed her. Fleur tilted her head. "Zhat do I call you?"_

_"Jamie Potter," Jamie cheekily informed her._

_6 months years previous the car accident..._

_"Zhat iz your name," Fleur asked the young man in the swing next to her. He looked up shocked and it was then Fleur noticed the clothing he was wearing._

_"They call me Freak," he answered and then tilted his head. It seems he didn't notice Fleur's shocked gasp. "What is yours?"_

_"Fleur. Fleur Delacour," Fleur answered._

_"I want to leave here Fleur," Harry quietly informed her. It had been a year since they had last seen each other._

_"I know Harry," Fleur responded as she swung back and forth on the swing. "Mom and dad are working on getting you out of there." It went quiet for a moment._

_"Harry, remember if something should happen to the Dursley I want you to immediately to contact my parents. They can help you. Mom said to leave a note so that if they come looking for you they know you left willingly. Take anything you need and want to bring with you. After you call my parents and you are out of the house go to pay phone and call the police." Harry looked up confused._

_"Why are you telling me this," Harry asked confused. A smile spread across her face._

_"Just in case," Fleur informed him._

_

* * *

_

_"Welcome home Jamie," Fleur said as she enveloped her friend in a hug. Apolline smiled as she entered the room. Apolline hugged Jamie next. A scar that went from her eye to her eye was the only remaining physical sign of the kidnapping._

_"Welcome to our home," Apolline greeted her._

_

* * *

__"Rosalie where is the note Jamie left," Alice asked as she bounced into the room. She stopped when she saw Rosalie starring at something in horror. Alice walked over to see that the note was on the desk as well as spilled water from what appeared to be a broken flower vase._

_"I can't read it anymore," Rosalie said brokenly. "Her words – they're gone!"_

_

* * *

__"Do you think we should tell her about me being her mate?"_

_"No, we need to let her adjust to us being Vampires before throwing that on her." Jamie allowed herself to be lulled back to sleep but not before she made a mental note to see if they would tell her at the same they would tell her about being Vampires._

_

* * *

_

_"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday," the Unspeakable's sang. Jamie gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Happy birthday to JAMIE!" They cheered as she blew out the candles._

_"How old are you today," the head unspeakable asked._

_"Well seeing as I am living each year twice for 2 six years – I am now 20," Jamie answered with a grin. "It's hard to believe that I was only 18 when I arrived in France."_

_

* * *

__"You want me to go to Beauxbatons while I work as an Unspeakable at the same time," Jamie screeched. "Are you insane?"_

_"Dear you need to go to school or the British ministry's attention will be drawn here,"Apolline answered. "Besides you have the time turner so you can make it work."_

_"Fine," Jamie huffed._

_"How long has it been, Jamie," Erica, her friend asked._

_"Nearly 4 years," Jamie answered. Nearly 2 for them._

_"Do you miss them," Erica asked. Jamie sighed._

_"Every second of the day," Jamie answered._

_

* * *

__"Albus there is no Harry Potter on the list," Minerva insisted as they walked down Privet Drive. Albus raised a crinkly hand and knocked on the door of number 4. The door swung open within the minute to reveal a young woman holding an infant in her arms._

_"Yes," She answered._

_"Are the Dursley's here," Albus asked. The woman shook her head._

_"No they did in a car crash years ago along with their son– 5 years ago I believe," the woman informed him._

_"What about their nephew, Harry," Albus asked._

_"He went missing 3 days after the crash," the woman told him. "Left a note if I remember correctly; I believe the police still have it if you want to look at it."_

_

* * *

__"I am here about case from a couple days ago," Albus informed the officer._

_"What is the case about," the officer asked._

_"A 17 year old boy named Harry Potter," Albus answered promptly. The surprise was clear on the officer's face._

_"I remember the case," the officer recalled as he pulled out the file. "One of the first missing cases I worked." He handed the file to the headmaster. The first thing Albus noticed when he opened the case file was a note that read:_

_Dear whoever should find this:_

_I am the nephew of Vernon and Petunia Dursley and the cousin to their son, Dudley. I have been here waiting for three days when I got the message about them being in an accident and not surviving. I cannot bring myself to feel sad about this as this had finally released me from their horrid care. I have seen more horrors then a man in war. They are related to a woman named Marge Dursley. Her information is on the fridge and I am onto greater adventures. I hope that I am never found as I know that no one will ever listen to me and I am tired of being invisible._

_Sincerely,_

_The boy named FREAK_

_P.S. – If I find whoever put me here they will pay for the pain they caused me to suffer._

_

* * *

__Carlisle sighed. It was just him and Edward. The family had gone on ahead. It was near the end of his shift in the clinic. Edward sat in a chair nearby reading. Carlisle looked up when the door opened to reveal the nurse and a small kid- he looked to be 3 maybe 4 years old. As Carlisle got a closer look he felt his stomach sink – the kid was a mess._

_"Are you in pain anywhere," Carlisle asked the kid. He looked up._

_"How can I know when I am in pain if that is all I have known," he asked._

_

* * *

_

_"It seems Mr. Potter you have a relative still alive – a Rosalie Hale," the goblin informed Harry as he pointed a gnarled finger at Harry's ancestry. Harry looked at the place that the goblin was pointing to and stared at it. The goblin studied Harry as he suddenly went quiet. It was only when Harry looked up did the Goblin see the tears of happiness sliding down his face._

_"I have family," Harry whispered in shock._

_

* * *

_

_"He's coming here," Alice squealed once again. Rosalie nodded dumbfounded and headed up to Emmett's and her room. All Rosalie had ever wanted was a happy family – something she longed for even when she still had been alive. With a sigh she pulled out an aging photo from her desk drawer. In the photo was her and her younger sister – Lillian Hale._

_She remembered watching Lillian when she greeted her son into the world; Lillian had been so happy. Rosalie hadn't seen her sister since. She now knew what happened to her nephew – he had made his way in the world and married into a family that would later on lead to her great (by many times) nephew. As Rosalie put the picture back she whispered something into the air._

_"I have a family," Rosalie whispered._

_

* * *

__"Minister Fudge I believe we are in agreement," Albus said as he shook the minister's hand and left with the papers that were necessary to pick up Harry from the house in Forks, Washington. He was brought out of his musings by Minerva._

_"Albus, you should leave the boy alone," Minerva told the headmaster. "If he has managed to make it that far – he is not alone. I won't let you go after him." Albus sighed._

_"I am sorry Minerva but I have to do this," Albus said as he pulled out his wand. "Obliviate."_

_

* * *

__"Minerva when Harry is 17 Harry's name is going to disappear from the list," Lily informed her as she paced around Minerva's office. "When that happens you MUST not tell Albus. It is crucial that you do this for me." Minerva nodded in agreement. Lily turned to leave._

_"Be safe Lily," Minerva told her as she left. Lily gave a nod of acknowledgment and left._

_

* * *

__"What are you guys going to call her," Sirius asked as he cooed at the young girl in his arms. Lily and James sighed._

_"She won't be her again until she is seventeen years old Sirius," James answered tiredly._

_"I know that," Sirius said smugly. "I meant for when she does become her again."_

_"Jamie Lillian Potter," Lily promptly answered._

_"Remember, you can't tell anyone about this Sirius," James reminded Sirius. "Not even Remus and Peter know about this." Sirius nodded as he cooed at the baby._

_"I won't," Sirius promised._

**All the right friends in all the right places**

**So yeah, we're going down**

**They've got**

**All the right moves in all the right faces**

**So yeah, we're going down**

**Let's paint the picture**

**Of the perfect place**

**They've got it better then when anyone's told ya**

**They'll be the King of Hearts, and your the Queen of Spades**

**Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers**

**I know we've got it good**

**But they've got it made**

**And the grass is getting greener each day**

**I know things are looking up, but soon they'll take us down**

**Before anybody's knowing our name**

**They've got...**

**All the right friends in all the right places**

**So yeah, we're going down**

**They've got**

**All the right moves in all the right faces**

**So yeah, we're going down**

**They say**

**Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going**

**Yeah, we're going down**

**They say**

**Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going**

**Yeah, we're going down**

**Do you think I'm special?**

**Do you think I'm nice?**

**Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?**

**Between the noise you hear, and the sounds you like**

**Are we just sinking the ocean of faces?**

**It can't be possible... the rain can fall**

**Only when it's over our heads.**

**The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away.**

**Over the world that's dead.**

**They've got, they've got...**

**All the right friends in all the right places**

**So yeah, we're going down**

**They've got**

**All the right moves in all the right faces**

**So yeah, we're going down**

**[Repeat]**

**They say**

**Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going**

**Yeah, we're going down**

**They say**

**Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going**

**Yeah, we're going downIt don't matter what you see**

**I know I could never be**

**Someone that'll look like you.**

**It don't matter what you say**

**I know I could never fake**

**Someone that could sound like you.**

**All the right friends in all the right places**

**So yeah, we're going down**

**They've got**

**All the right moves in all the right faces**

**So yeah, we're going down**

**[Repeat]**

**They say**

**Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going**

**Yeah, we're going down**

**They say**

**Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going**

**Yeah, we're going down**

**Yeah, we're going down [repeat x2]**

**All the right moves... heeey**

**Yeah we're going down**

**They say**

**All the right moves... heeey**

**Yeah we're going down**

_"I need to bring the Cullens here," Albus mused out loud. "Yes, they would bring Potter back into my reach. Yes that would work." Fawkes thrilled from his stand and disappeared in a flash._

_"Yes that would work," Albus said as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth._

(A/N: Well this chapter hopefully answered all the questions I got in the reviews. The song is called All the right moves by One Republic. I thought it fitting because of Albus with his plots and his friends in the right places. Review!)


	5. Dead Like Me

Rating: K

Category: Harry Potter and Twilight

Pairings: Fem/Harry/Carlisle, Rosalie/Emmett, Edward/Esme, Hermione/Ron, and Jasper/Alice.

Warnings: Completely AU

Summary: Fem/Harry always wanted a family and when given a chance to find family he dives right in. The thing is he's seventeen. The last of his family is in America and shouldn't even be alive. Harry is determined to not give up his family even if it means dying.

Credits: To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter Books and to Stephanie Meyer for writing for the Twilight books. The song in this chapter is called _If Tonight is My Last _by _Laura Izibor._

_Previously on The Last Moments…_

_"I need to bring the Cullen's here," Albus mused out loud. "Yes, they would bring Potter back into my reach. Yes that would work." Fawkes thrilled from his stand and disappeared in a flash._

_"Yes that would work," Albus said as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth._

The Last Moments

Chapter 5

Dead like Me

"I am sorry headmaster but you are not allowed in there," Hermione informed the headmaster when he tried to force his way into Jamie's room. "Her room is considered French territory and unless you are invited by Healer Potter herself you will find yourself in a rather awkward situation." Hermione could see that the Headmaster was growing frustrated with her but she stood her ground as well as she could anyway.

The headmaster's frustration got to him and he pushed her to the side and attempted to open the door. He was blown back by the wards that Poppy had placed on the room with Jamie's permission. Hermione had to hold back her laughter when she caught sight of the headmaster. His hair was literally standing up (which included his beard) which caused his face to be covered with hair. His skin was neon green and his robes clashed with neon pink. She could tell that the moment that the headmaster tried to stand that it was going to be a disastrous day for the man.

* * *

Carlisle watched as Jamie slept peacefully. The night before had been quiet the journey. Finding out that she was here, that she was dying, that she was dying because of him and most of all because Jamie had woken up several times to nightmares – rather violent ones, Carlisle noted. Carlisle was pulled from his thoughts when Jamie began to wake. A soft smile spread across his face as he watched her eyes flutter over her beautiful green eyes.

"Hey," Jamie greeted him softly. Carlisle leaned over and placed a kiss on her a burning forehead. Jamie's eyes fluttered closed in response to this. Carlisle pulled back and watched as she let out a small sigh.

"How are you feeling," Carlisle asked. Jamie sighed again, but this time it was a pained one.

"No difference," Jamie informed him. She knew that this wasn't only hurting her but him as well. "You being near helps though." If Carlisle could cry for the woman in front of him he would. Had he not been so stubborn back then she would not being feeling this pain and they would be together. She buried her head in his chest and let out a shuttering breath. A knock on the door prevented Carlisle from asking any questions. A muffled "who is it?" came from Jamie.

"It's Poppy, dear," Poppy called through the door.

"Come in," Jamie called back to Poppy. Poppy opened the door and levitated the tray full of potions to Jamie's bedside table. One by one Jamie took the potions while Poppy ran a diagnostic scan on her. Carlisle kept his arms wrapped his arms around her to not only reassure her but himself as well. When she was finished taking all of the potions she allowed herself to relax as best possible in his embrace.

"I wish I had better news for you both," Poppy sadly told them. "It seems as though she has a reach point that not even her mate can help her. She is dying. She has a week at max. Make the best of it."

* * *

_**If an angel came down to me, asked what I would do differently**_

_**I would say nothing, you see, I love someone truly**_

_**And if I do not see tomorrow, you know it's gonna be alright**_

_**'Cause I got my baby right by my side**_

"I wish we had more time," Jamie whispered to Carlisle as he held her close to him. "I wish that we had eternity with each other." As though her words were magic the castle hummed in agreement with the young women – her creator's heir.

"As do I, IL mio amore," Carlisle whispered in her ear. A wide smile spread across Jamie's face. However, it did not last as Jamie's body became wracked with coughing and more pain. All Carlisle could do was pull her closer – his body's coldness helping with the pain.

_**And if the rain ain't falling and the sun ain't shining**_

_**It makes no difference to me I'm right where I wanna be**_

Hermione knocked on the door before she peered into the room. Carlisle and Jamie were lying on the bed wrapped around each other. Carlisle looked up at her curiously – attempting to see if she was a threat to him and his dying mate. Hermione showed him the vials of animal blood for Jamie and him and he gave her a slight nod. Hermione was careful as she made sure not to invade their space so that Carlisle would not see her as a threat. She placed the vials on the bedside dresser one by one – quietly and slowly – so that she would not wake up Jamie. Hermione gave Carlisle a small nod and then left the room.

_**And if tonight is my last what I gotta do?**_

_**And if tonight is my last I wanna spend it with you**_

_**And if the sky fall's down it's gonna be alright**_

_**'Cause I got you here tonight**_

"Today is a day that is forever remembered," Minerva spoke as looked out on her students. "19 years ago Voldemort was defeated at the home of the Potters. James Potter fought Voldemort so that his wife and son could escape. He died a hero. Lily Potter fought Voldemort so that her son might live. She died a hero. They are heroes.

They left behind a daughter, Jamie Potter. Jamie, a mere babe, defeated Voldemort for good that night. But today she is left fighting for her life. Like so many others this family died fighting. Let us remember those who were lost to the war in a moment of silence."

_**If I had to give all that I own**_

_**In return for the love that's grown**_

_**I would give it gladly 'cause nothing else compares**_

_**To the moments that we shared**_

The crunch of leaves under his boot reminded Draco of the season that he lost his mother. The calm silence that enveloped him seemed to also be suffocating him as he kneeled in front of his mother's grave. He placed white roses on her grave. He allowed the tears he normally held back to stream down his face. He placed a kiss on his hand and then placed it on her gravestone head. He then walked to the next gravestone – his younger twin sister, Evelyn. She and his mother had died when Lucius failed to kidnap the Potter girl (although it was boy at the time). Originally, Tom had been going to kill Evelyn in punishment but Narcissa had jumped in front of her daughter and had been killed instead. Tom tortured Evelyn to remind Lucius to not fail again. She died from her injuries later that night.

_**And if the rain ain't falling and the sun ain't shining**_

_**It makes no difference to me I'm right where I wanna be**_

Minerva sighed as she sat down in her chair. Carefully she touched the Order of Merlin her husband had been awarded after he had died saving a group of muggleborn's that had been in an orphanage. Minerva found it a bit ironic that the only orphanage that had been safe from Tom's attacks was the one he had grown up in.

Minerva closed her eyes as she remembered Tom from when they had gone to school together. He had been such a handsome boy but he tended to have a dark presence around him. Minerva had had a bit of a crush on him for their fourth and fifth years but that idea had been crushed horrendously when Tom had come back to school even worse than before.

She had tried talking to him but instead all he had done was laugh at her. Minerva couldn't help and wonder what would have happened had they gotten together. Could she have saved him from himself or was he too far gone for help?

_**And if tonight is my last what I gotta do?**_

_**And if tonight is my last I wanna spend it with you**_

_**And if the sky fall's down it's gonna be alright**_

_**'Cause I got you here tonight**_

Hermione sat at the window seat in the girl's dorm. Her eyes seemed so far away. Streaking down her face were tears as she recalled her own pain. Her mother had been killed in a car crash when she had been only 6 years old. Her father took to drinking as well as hitting. He hit her every chance he got. Hermione stepped in front of his fist several times in order to save her brother from being hit.

One night her father had taken her brother, Eric, to the store to get beer and they never came back. As Hermione find out later that night, they had died when her father had run the light. By the age of ten, she was placed in the care of her mother's sister and husband.

At the time that Minerva McGonagall had come to get her she was living on the streets – they had thrown her out when strange things had occurred around her. She was thankful to Minerva McGonagall because when she had the seen the conditions she had taken Hermione with her to the Ministry and had gained custody in both worlds.

_**Only given a short time on this earth**_

_**You gotta make each moment worth something beautiful**_

_**You gotta give every bit of you for the love**_

_**Half just won't do**_

Neville looked out at the lake as he walked beside it. His memory flashed back to seeing his mother handing him yet another gum wrapper. Although, they weren't dead it seemed to Neville like they were already gone. He wished that he could get them back completely.

_**And if tonight is my last what I gotta do?**_

_**And if tonight is my last I wanna spend it with you**_

_**And if the sky fall's down it's gonna be alright**_

_**'Cause I got you here tonight**_

Luna smiled as she felt the cool ground beneath her feet. She walked her well known path down to the forest. As she walked down the path she reflected to her memories of her mother. She always seemed to be laughing at something – Luna remembered fondly. She could also understand what Luna was talking about. She even knew what Luna wanted even when Luna did not know what she wanted. She let out a sad sigh as she remembered the explosion that had killed her mother and in a way her father as well. It was like he was no longer really there.

_**If tonight is my last what I gotta do?**_

_**(It's gonna be alright, it's gonna be alright)**_

_**If tonight is my last I wanna spend it with you**_

_**(It's gonna be alright, it's gonna be alright)**_

_**And if the sky fall's down it's gonna be alright**_

_**(It's gonna be alright, it's gonna be alright)**_

_**Because I got you here tonight, here tonight**_

_**(It's gonna be alright, it's gonna be alright)**_

Cedric remembered the last time he had seen his brother. He also remembered the harsh words that he had spit at his brother. His mother had wanted them to stick together while they had been in the alley. Cedric had wanted to go to the Quiditch store while Evan had wanted to go to the bookstore. He yelled at his brother when he had asked him if they could go to the book store after he was done in the Quiditch store. Cedric shouted at him that they had to stay in one spot. The next thing he remembered was the look of surprise on his brother's face when he was hit by the killing curse. He had jumped in front of Cedric and had given his life for his brother despite the fact the moment before the same brother had been yelling at him. Cedric would never forget.

_**It's gonna be alright**_

Poppy quietly opened the door to check in on Jamie. Carlisle looked up at her and gave her a pained smile. She knew that Carlisle was not in physical pain but in emotional pain. He was losing his pain and he could feel it happening. She was careful to not invade their space so that Carlisle would not see her as a threat. She changed out the empty vials on the tray for full ones. She spared a glance as she did this to see Carlisle murmuring words to Jamie as her body began to shake. For a brief moment, Poppy closed her eyes. How is it that the good always suffered? How is it that they always died young? She opened her eyes and gave Carlisle a small nod and then left the room.

_**If an angel came down to me, asked what I would do differently**_

_**I would say nothing, you see, I love someone truly**_

The shaking and trembling began to get worse as the week progressed. On the 6th day Carlisle could feel that it would be her last. As the day progressed the pain worsened, her breathing became sporadic, her fever rose, and she began to cough up blood every minute or so. At midnight, Jamie turned to Carlisle.

"I could have loved you forever," She croaked out. "Goodbye." With those words Carlisle felt her last breath leave her. She was gone.

(A/N: Keep on reading – things are going to heat up more in the next chapter.)


End file.
